Spiderman: Manipulated Dimensions
by AnthonyAir360
Summary: This has nothing to do with the video game  The setting is set in the near future after M.J. is dead. Peter is depressed until Dr.Octopus shows him a time machine. Peter willl do anything to get M.J. back, but every change in the past creates a ripple.
1. Prologue: Depression

"Peter." The whisper was almost too faint to hear. He didn't know if it was him imagining the voice or not so he kept sleeping. With his eyes closed, he listened to someone walking around in his apartment. It was his daughter, May, preparing breakfast before school.

"I love you, Peter." Aggravated, Peter sat up rubbing his eyes. After eight years M.J. managed to keep Peter awake at night even though she was dead. She haunted his dreams and thoughts only urging him to question his sanity.

"Goodbye, Peter." Peter splashed water in his face trying to ignore her. She was persistent, and he thought he loved that about her, but now he wondered what was likable about it.

"Daddy, can I make pancakes?" The real voice made Peter jump. He turned to see May standing in the bathroom door way holding pancake mix and a measuring cup. "PLEEAASSE!"

"No. Get some cereal." He replied. She frowned and walked away defeated again. "You have ten minutes!" he yelled to the kitchen. Peter scrambled in and out of the shower and met May at the doorway.

Together, the walked to May's bus stop in silence. After watching the bus drive away, Peter's eyes watered. Ever since M.J. died, Peter was never able to look May in the face for fear of seeing M.J. After walking back home, Peter looked in his closet and saw his Spiderman suit. It hadn't been touched since M.J. died. He sighed.

"One more." Peter told himself. He slid into the suit and looked at himself in the mirror. Disappointed with what he saw he looked away. Without the exercise of swinging from building and fighting crime Peter had gained weight making the suit extra tight. Pulling the mask over his head brought back memories. They filled his head one by one from Norman Osborne's death to Mary Jane's death. He would do anything to bring her back…Anything


	2. Chapter 1: Otto's Offer

Chapter 1: Otto's Offer

Swinging from building to building brought happiness to Peter that he hadn't felt in a long time. For once he relieved stress that had been poured on him for years. He shouted and whooped with excitement. Citizens of New York City looked up to see someone that most had forgotten, their friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

"Spidey your back!" shouted a man from a taxi. He honked his horn repeatedly and waved at the form swinging above him.

"Where the fuck were you when my store was robbed?" screamed another man charging out of his convenient store. He shook his fist at the air and stomped back into his store muttering under his breath. "Fuck you Spiderman!"

Peter landed on a nearby building and gazed down at the angered man. Now was the first time Peter had ever thought about what the citizens thought about him just randomly leaving one day. As a small crowd gathered below, Peter awkwardly shifted where he stood as if the crowd could see right through his mask. He looked away for a bit, but the group kept increasing and it became impossible to look at. People stopped their cars and walked over to see him.

"I love you Spidey!" a voice from the crowd yelled.

"Spiderman sucks!" another exclaimed giving Peter the middle finger. Mixed opinions were heard and it worried Peter. At first he only listened to the positive shouts, but as the crowd multiplied, so did the insults, and soon there was plenty more insults than compliments. The city was angered by Peter's disappearance that much was clear. Worried, he jumped off and began swinging away to the home of the only other unwanted outcast in the city, Otto Octavius.

At Otto's doorstep…

DING! The doorbell echoed through the apartment. A small muffled cough could be heard shuffling towards the door.

"Hello?" a rough voice groaned through the door that was slightly cracked open.

"Otto?" Peter whispered regretting that he bothered to knock. He nervously peeked into the open crack and saw nothing but darkness.

"Who wants ta' know?" Otto shot back still out of sight. He coughed loudly knocking something over.

"It's uh…" Peter hesitated not knowing whether or not to continue. If he didn't answer Otto might open the door and see Peter. Not knowing what to do, he stood in place silently waiting for an outcome.

"Peter Parker!" Otto swung the door open and roared with laughter. He opened his arms and pulled Peter into his apartment.

""How'd you kn…" Peter was cut off by the sound of Otto slamming the door behind him.

"Peter you're such an awkward little one." Otto replied sternly "I'm sorry you never truly had a father figure to toughen you up a bit." He cackled again and guided Peter into a kitchen the size of Peter's whole apartment.

"Things are lookin' grim Pete." Otto said sitting at the kitchen table. His artificial arms squirmed around the room opening and closing cabinets as if they had a mind of their own.

"What do you mean?" Peter glances around the room as if to see an answer waiting to be found. The kitchen was surprisingly empty and dark. Ever since Otto's wife died in a freak lab accident, he had never been then same. Just like Peter after M.J.

"Follow me." Otto stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "There's something you need to see before it's too late."

"Before what's too late?" Peter leaped after him trying to keep up with the steel appendages that now carried Otto where ever he pleased.

"This." A menacing grin spread across Otto's face as he entered a small room at the end of a hallway. In the middle of the room an extremely large metal contraption sat. It glistened in the dim light that shimmered off of each piece. Light flickered on two red and green buttons on the side of the machine. Two metal poles bent toward a small dome in the center of the machine. Electrical currents flowed freely from one pole to the other surrounding the dome in light.

"Wha…" Peter stopped and gaped at the machine. At first glance, one might say they were looking at a two-sided tow truck, but the electrical currents and sea of wires said otherwise. The dome was just big enough for two large men to fit in, probably made to fit Otto's appendages.

"A time machine." Otto cackled greedily rubbing his chin. "Ten years finally came to worth something. Flawless." He smiled with pride that he had never been able to show to anyone until now.

"That's impossible!" Peter gawked at the machine observing every bolt and screw, and he noticed a large crack down the side of the machine.

"Peter," Otto groaned. "You're a human spider talking to a man with six fucking arms!" He began losing his patience with Peter's ignorance. Rubbing the machine he relaxed and waved for Peter to enter the dome. "Test her out my boy." Quickly, he pulled out a .22 and aimed it at his own head.

"What the hell?" Peter jumped for the gun but one of the appendages stopped him.

"You're a smarty pants Peter. Use the machine to change what I'm about to do." Peter could only watch as his only true friend pulled the trigger.

"Oh my god!" He scrambled to the floor looking at the bloody hole in Otto's head. His appendages twitched and writhed vigorously before laying down one last time. "Shit!"

Peter rushed to the machine and grabbed an Ipad-looking control that obviously controlled the machine. After examing the controls he realized that any sci-fi geek would know how to work it. Enter the dome, choose a date and time, and press start. He pressed 8/16/2024 at 2:29 p.m. Thirty minutes before Otto shot him self. He took one last look at the limp boy on the floor the pressed start.


	3. Chapter 2:Big Decisions for a Small Man

Chapter 2: Big Decisions for a Small Man

A flash of light, a feeling of nausea, a massive headache, and Peter was standing in the same spot except there was no body on the floor. He smiled seeing how it worked. Looking around the room he shivered feeling uneasy about being in the past.

"Peter Parker!" The voice made him jump even though no one was talking to him. He could hear Otto's voice at the front door. The loud boom and cackle was too familiar to ever forget.

"How'd you know…?" The mumble of a reply was also eerily familiar. It was frightening because it wasn't coming from his exact mouth at the moment.

"Is that really what I sound like?" Peter asked himself peeking out the door into the hallway. He now understood Otto's "awkward little boy" comment.

"Things are looking grim." Otto's voice echoed from the kitchen. Thoughts raced through Peter's head about time travel and how it could affect others involved in it. He thought of how he could change his own past and make his life now completely better. Leaning against the shelf he peered into the hallway a second time to see if the coast was clear and knocked over a vase and it shattered onto the floor.

"Shit!" Peter cursed under his breath attempting to gather the hundreds of pieces. He heard the two men in the kitchen walking towards him. Nervously, he dropped all of the pieces and jumped behind the time machine.

"Hello?" Otto entered the room with no sign of the past Peter anywhere behind him. Otto looked at the shattered vase and knew exactly what had happened. "Not very quiet, are ya' Pete?" He laughed.

Peter didn't move for fear of seeing himself from the past. He felt sick to his stomach and wished he'd never gone to Otto's in the first place.

"Peter, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Otto sternly strode towards the machine. "Just come out." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms patiently.

"Wow." Peter expressed his shock as he shuffled out from behind the machine.

"Right?" The smile was back on Otto's face as he grasped Peter's shoulder. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the .22 and handed it to Peter. "You need this to change the future my boy." Peter held the gun and shivered as he thought about what it had done to Otto in the other time dimension.

"Now what?" Peter asked looking around to see nothing new to the room. Only the broken vase was different, and now it would be gone forever in the future.

"You go forward and I explain the rest." Otto laughed and shoved Peter into the dome of the machine. He fumbled with the control pad, gave a final wave, and then pressed start.

Peter opened his eyes to see Otto standing in front of the machine with a broad grin spread from ear to ear.

"My god!" Peter gasped clutching his stomach. "I feel sick."

"Ha! You'll get over it kid after a few runs." Otto guided him to a chair next to a large wooden desk.

"I can't believe it actually worked! Do you realize how much power you have?" Peter jumped up and shook Otto. "This is the past, present, and future at our disposal!"

"Precisely!" Otto exclaimed back. "But I've already had my fun with the Scar."

"The what?" Peter questioned looking for someone else with a scar. Otto rubbed the long crack down the side of the machine and grimaced.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Peter looked at Otto desperately trying to figure out if Otto truly had become attached to the machine.

"But, I'm gonna need your help!" Peter never felt so helpless. Never had anyone given him such a valuable object without instructions or help of some sort.

"No way, Jose." Otto chuckled backing away from the Scar. "I've made and learned from my mistakes with her and now it's your turn buddy."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Peter questioned with the usual nervous tone. "Where. When do I begin?"

"You aren't thinking Pete. You are a fucking genius! You had straight A's all through college, even though you missed most classes, in one of the most prestigious schools in the country!." One of Otto's tentacles shot into Peter's pocket retrieving the pistol.

"What are you doing?" Peter reached to grab Otto but was stopped by the tentacles.

"Peter, my life has been unexplainably remarkable. For good and bad reasons. I've experienced all I need to, and any more will break me down." Otto was as calm as if he were giving a lecture at a school nearby. "The things I've done with that time machine have corrupted my mind. Peter, I hope you won't make the mistakes that I have. You are smarter than me, we both know that, and as long as you stay calm and think things through, you will be one of the happiest men alive." For the second time in one long day Peter witnessed Otto end his own life again. He scrambled holding Otto's body which dripped blood on the floor.

He knew there was nothing he could do. If he went to the past and back Otto would just repeat his actions. A single tear dropped from Peter's eye onto Otto's cheek. One question squirmed through Peter's brain as he looked into Otto's lifeless eyes. What would be the best thing to change first?

* * *

What should I call Otto's extra arms? as u can tell, i call them all types of names and i was jw which name i should stick with.

Also, Later in the book (SEMI-SPOILER) Peter will have to face 4 major enemies. WHICH VILLAINS SHOULD I CHOOSE?

WRITE AND REVIEW FOREVER!

-Anthony Air


End file.
